1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof top work tables. Specifically, the invention is a roof top work table designed to sit on top of a peaked roof. The table has adjustable legs to conform to the pitch of the roof. It provides a means of supporting roof shingles in a safe and effective manner, without damaging the roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Other inventors have attempted to devise a way to support working materials on a roof. Many of these inventions are inadequate for this purpose because they can damage the roof on which their supports sit. More importantly, users of many rooftop tables must climb onto the roof to secure the table onto the roof, increasing the danger involved in their work. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,715, issued to Frank M. Foulk, describes an adjustable roofing platform comprising a frame having spikes on the bottom lying against the roof, and an adjustable L-shaped frame for holding the platform in a horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,745, issued to Dana Mabie, describes an adjustable roof scaffold support comprising a base plate having holes for nailing the scaffold to a roof, a telescoping support leg hingedly connected to the base, and adjustable arms forming the support surface of the scaffold. Both of these inventions use spikes or nails to fasten the invention to a roof, requiring the user to climb onto the roof to secure the base to the roof, and to put holes in the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,935, issued to David C. Gustavus, describes a platform comprising a base suited to hooking onto the rungs of a roof ladder, and a platform capable of being elevated by a screw and thrust bearing arrangement, turned by a hand crank. The current invention has the advantage of not requiring the use of a roof ladder, unlike Mr. Gustavus' invention.
Several other tables have various means of adjusting the height of the table. These tables were designed for use on the ground, and are not suitable for use on a roof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,713, issued to Catherine M. Chatenay Epouse Compagnone, describes a table having at each end one fixed leg and one adjustable length leg, connected at the end away from the table. The angle of the table's surface can be changed to correspond to the ground underneath. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,794, issued to Kenro Hontani, describes an adjustable height display table having a sliding member with a crank bar connecting the legs to the table, wheels at the ends of the legs, and a support bar running from the center of each leg to the ends of the table.
At least two tables use a scissors linkage to adjust the height of the table: U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,377, issued to Hal Fahmian, and U.K, Pat. App. No. 2,195,886. Both of these tables are intended to be used on the ground, and are therefore not suitable for use on a roof.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a work table for use on a peaked roof solving the aforementioned problems is desired.